<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Devil Has A Sweet Tooth by vampheart410</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208961">The Devil Has A Sweet Tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampheart410/pseuds/vampheart410'>vampheart410</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Childhood Trauma, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Raccoon City, Sex, Umbrella Corporation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampheart410/pseuds/vampheart410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lia Sweets has just gotten a job at R.P.D. as Wesker's secretary for S.T.A.R.S.. Her terrible past with Chris makes her hate the man which deeply interest our favorite villian. With her incrediably brain and beauty Wesker takes a deep interst in Miss Sweets as their relationship grows until everything come crashing down due to the T-Virus outbreak. Prequel before Mansion Incident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert Wesker/Female Original Character(s), Albert Wesker/Original Character(s), Albert Wesker/Reader, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OC Name to pronouce is "Lee-ah" not Leah from Star Wars or "Lie-ah".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young woman walked into the Raccoon City Police Department holding black brief bag with a small black strap resting on her shoulder. The young woman looked to be 23 as she had thick wavy/curly black hair falling just above her waist, which was pulled back by a black clip as several black strands falls along her face. Her eyes were a vivid shade of purple with black eyeliner and soft light shade of grey eyeshadow with round square, medium-large glasses rested high on her nose. Pale white skin seemed to glow as her lips were painted with a red wine lipstick making her almost look like a living Snow White. Her frame was thin athletic build with medium size breast as her long legs walked gracefully to the reception desk. Wearing a tight black pencil skirt that fell to her knees with black point four inch heels. Layered Suspender featuring a satin wine red blouse with a V neck, button down front, and button cuffed puff sleeves. The black plaid vest overlay features a plaid fabric, adjustable suspenders, two faux flap pockets, two faux besom pockets, and a button front.</p><p>The man at the reception desk looked up as he blushed at the site of the woman, “Can I help you miss?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m here for an interview with a Mr. Wesker?” the woman asked politely as her face was calm.</p><p>“You must be the new Secretary?” the woman turned to see another woman dressed in an S.T.A.R.S. uniform with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She held up her hand, “Jill Valentine.”</p><p>“Lia Sweets, and I haven’t gotten the job yet. I’m here for the interview with a Mr. Wesker,” Lia responded as she shook Jill’s hand.</p><p>“Well I can take you to his office, you are the tenth person he has to interview,” Jill smiled as Lia followed her up the steps.</p><p>“Really?” Lia was surprised.</p><p>“Yes, he is extremely strict with his work and four other secretaries have quit as they couldn’t keep up with his demands,” Jill explained.</p><p>“Well I like a challenge myself,” Lia smiled as they reached the top turning down a hallway.</p><p>“Well Lia hopefully you get the job,” Jill smiled back.</p><p>“Lia? Lia Sweets?” Both Jill and Lia turned as Lia’s eyes widen as she saw Chris Redfield.</p><p>“Chris,” Lia whisper through her teeth as her body grew tense and her eyes narrowed in a glare.</p><p>“Holy crap it is you,” Chris seemed excited as he approached Jill and Lia.</p><p>“Wait you know her?” Jill asked.</p><p>“Yeah we grew up together,” Chris replied.</p><p>“The hell we did,” Lia hissed angrily. “You picked on me due to weight and bullied me with your friends because I was considered a geek to everyone.”</p><p>“What?” Jill exclaimed as she hit Chris in the arm hard.</p><p>“Ow! We were young and I am seriously sorry Lia,” Chris apologized.</p><p>“Sorry my ass you jerk!” Lia yelled at him. She started to walk up to Chris who was scared as she jabbed her manicure nails onto his chest. “You made my life a living hell all throughout middle school, junior, and in high school!”</p><p>Jill watched at Lia tore into Chris shocked to hear that Chris treated this woman so poorly when they were young.</p><p>“What is all the commotion about?” Jill turned to see her boss Albert Wesker walk up to her and see Chris getting yelled at.</p><p>“Oh sorry sir, I was bringing Lia to your office for an interview, but it seems her and Chris have some bad history together,” Jill explained.</p><p>Wesker looked at the woman with interest as she yelled at Chris as he was half leaning over the edge near the balcony as Chris was scared for his life with his hands up.</p><p>“Lia please I’ve changed, I’m deeply sorry for how I treated you,” Chris begged as he looked behind his shoulder to see the next floor below him as he gulped before staring at Lia.</p><p>“I don’t care, you were a complete jackass then and I will never forgive you! I hate you!” Lia spat.</p><p>Lia stomped on Chris foot with her heels making Chris cry out in pain as she walked out over to Jill, “Sorry for that, I wasn’t expecting to see his ass here.”</p><p>“I can’t believe he would be so cruel when he was young,” Jill was still shocked as she replied back.</p><p>“Same here though I did love seeing Chris get chewed out by you,” Wesker gave a small smirk as he held his hand out to Lia. “Albert Wesker.”</p><p>Lia’s eyebrows went up as she shook his hand, “Oh I am sorry you had to see that, I’m supposed to have an interview with you at one.”</p><p>“Well, I must say I’m already impressed since to see a woman scared the living crap out of Chris,” Wesker said with pride as she looked over to Chris limping away with a defeated look on his face. “Jill go help Chris while I talk to Miss Sweets here.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Jill replied as she walked over to Chris to help him to the medic ward.</p><p>“Follow me,” Wesker spoke as Lia followed him as she passed an empty desk before walking into his office. Sitting behind his desk as Lia sat in the chair before him as he pulled out a folder as he pulled some papers out. “Well Miss Lia, I see you have several degrees in International Relations, Computer Science, Management, and you speak five langue’s. I’m deeply impressed.”</p><p>It was true, Wesker has seen several other people to apply for this job but never this impressive. Besides beauty she had a very impressive brain to back it up. Then again he even enjoyed her more as she too had a deep hatred for Chris Redfield, even if he was his best man Wesker couldn’t stand Chris. Wesker scanned over her file then back at her as his glasses covered his wondering eyes as he took in his fill of her beauty. Placing the folder down as he leaned back in his chair with his hands folded together on his lap with his elbows resting on his chair.</p><p>“Well Miss Sweets, I an incredibly impressed with you profile but I do have to ask; why hate Chris?” Wesker asked as he wanted to know more of their argument earlier.</p><p>“I used to weigh two hundred and forty pounds when I was younger and was into computers. A complete nerd and computer freak I was and still am, but his friends really bullied me about my weight. Though I had my moments to hacking into the school and changing Chris’s grades among other stuff. When I left for college at age sixteen, I started to work out as I didn’t want to be overweight and lost about a hundred and seventy pounds, yet my hatred for Chris never faded because of how he treated me,” Lia explained.</p><p>“Well dear heart you look incredible to me,” Lia blushed from his compliment as Wesker’s lips rose up in the corner.</p><p>“Thank you,” Lia mumbled.</p><p>“Well with everything I like you so,” Wesker stood up as walked around his desk to hold his hand out. “You got the job.”</p><p>Lia smiled as she stood up and shook his hand, “I can’t wait I hear you are tough on your employees. I love a challenge.”</p><p>Wesker grinned, “I’ll make sure to give you a challenge you are hoping for.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain Wesker’s office, how can I help you?” Lia asked as she picked up the phone while she typed quickly with her right hands as she was working on some papers for her incredible handsome boss.</p><p>Three weeks have pass quickly as Lia has not only kept Wesker impressed, she was also able to keep up with his demands for the work he gave her. His old secretaries would barely learn his routine taking a month to get used to his demands, worst would be two weeks trying to get paper work done on a computer system they still had to learn. Even with his alpha demeanor to keep his staff in line, Lia has in turn shown her own alpha demeanor when an officer gave a rude comment about her. She put the poor man so hard in place, everyone thought the guy was going to piss himself where he stood. Wesker even watched with a devil dark smirk as his interest in the pale beauty of a woman he had as a secretary. Even more amusing when she back lashes at Chris to leave her alone, poor Chris only wanted to make a amends but Wesker knew that bridge from listening to her past would never amend.</p><p>Wesker even had his own little plan to charm her to his whim though tough with her quick wit, Wesker loved a challenge and he was sure to win.</p><p>Lia listened to the other person talk, “No sir that is going to be with the animal department, I can put you through if you want.” The man on the other side agreed as she did just that before hanging up on the phone just as her boss walked out of his office.</p><p>Grabbing several papers along with her work portfolio as she walked with her boss, “I have the papers you asked for along with the reports from Barry and Jill.”</p><p>She handed Wesker a small handful of papers as they continued to walk, “What about Chris?”</p><p>“I threatened if he didn’t have it to me by twelve, I’ll rip his ear off which I was holding while threatening him,” Lia replied as Wesker’s lip turned up in the corner.</p><p>“Amusing Dear Heart but he has two minutes left,” Wesker nodded his head as they stopped for Lia to look at the clock then back her boss with an evil smirk.</p><p>“Oh, I’m aware,” she chuckled until they heard loud footsteps as they both looked to see Chris running as he slid on his feet as he tried to stop as his right side hit the wall finally stopping him.</p><p>Seeing his boss and Lia he rushed over giving Lia the papers as she glared at him as he bent over trying to catch his breath, “Here.”</p><p>“You got lucky this time Redfield, now only if you would do your paper work on time we wouldn’t have this problem,” Wesker frowned as he voice held distaste for the man as Lia handed him the papers.</p><p>Chris looked up at him with a glare as he was still breathing heavy before standing up as he grinded his teeth, “Yes sir.”</p><p>“Wait, this is the form for the drug arrest,” Lia pulled a page from Weskers hand as she looked it over then glare at Chris as she showed it to him. “I need the report of the arrest on the hit and run from three days ago.”</p><p>Chris cursed, “Shit.”</p><p>Lia pressed the page against his chest, “I need that report, go get it!”</p><p>She went for his ear but Chris jumped away covering his ears as he ran away scared.</p><p>Wesker chuckled as he watched, “Dear heart it is never a dull moment with you.”</p><p>Lia looked at her boss with a sly smile, “He made my life hell now it is my turn.”</p><p>“You loving it?” Wesker asked.</p><p>“It is almost better than having sex,” Lia grinned as she walked ahead of him as she headed for the copy room.</p><p>Wesker’s smirked turned seductively dark as his eyes wondered over her form as her ass perfectly filled her skirt and her hips swaying. Wesker continues on as he noticed several guys staring and leaning out of their chairs as they watched Lia walk to the copier room. Weskers grin turned down into a scowl as he cleared his throat making everyone look fearful at him before going back to work.</p><p>After grabbing the copies, she headed to the lounge as she pulled one of the mugs from the cupboard as she pulled out a small box of chai tea she brought with her after a week of settling. Not liking coffee that was provided, she had asked her boss if she could bring her own tea from home which Wesker allowed. The chai tea was her favorite with a hint of cinnamon, the tea she got when she found a lovely tea shop when she was in South England when she attended her the University of Oxford. Spent six more years after spending five at Scotland’s University of St. Andrews for their programs on International Relations, Computer Science, Management, and Langue’s. Lia smirked as she has added Software and Systems Security with a minor in Biochemistry to her four other Master Degrees.</p><p>Lia was incredibly smart as she actually has an IQ of 143 which is considered genius level but, in her family, no one even cared like her father. Which was why she going abroad to other colleges as far from her family. Though she didn’t have to pay anything with the family secret that could ruin her father which is why he paid for everything. Though Lia wished she could have stayed in London, she enjoyed city and the sights but she returned home. Her grandmother passed away three months before she acquired the job at Raccoons Police Station as the secretary for the S.T.A.R.S. Head captain Albert Wesker.</p><p>Hearing the microwave beep, she pulled the mug out and placed the tea bag into the boiling water as she went to fridge to grab the honey she also brought. As she turned she saw Jill walk into the lounge with her own mug as she went straight for the coffee pot.</p><p>“Hello Lia, how are you doing? Fitting in well?” Jill asked as she filled her mug.</p><p>“Yes, everyone is very helpful and I enjoy the hard work Wesker is giving me. He wasn’t kidding when he said he will give me a challenge with work. I enjoy it really, keeps my mind busy,” Lia replied as she put two teaspoons of honey in her tea before placing it back into the fridge.</p><p>“Can I ask you a question?”</p><p>“You just did,” Lia laughed as Jill playfully punched Lia’s shoulder. “Go ahead?”</p><p>“How are your eyes purple? I’ve never seen anything like it before?” Jill asked as she leaned against the counter.</p><p>“I was wondering when someone was going to ask,” Lia stated softly. “The reason my eyes are purple is because a genetic mutation that runs in my family, it is called the Alexandria’s Genesis Gene which effect all females through my mother and grandmothers line of the Duchannes.”</p><p>“Duchannes?” Jill titled her head in confusion.</p><p>“Duchannes is the family line on my mother’s side of the family dating all the way back to my very great grandmother Alexandria Duchannes who was the first to have the Genetic gene with purple eyes. My last name is Duchannes – Sweets but I prefer Sweets since it is shorter. Not many can pronounce Duchannes so Sweets is easier,” Lia replied taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>“So, what does this genetic mutation do besides having purple eyes?” Jill pondered.</p><p>“Well I didn’t always start off with purple eyes,” Lia began to explain. “When I was born my eyes were actually frost blue but after six or seven months they begin to turn a light purple. With puberty the color darkens like the deep amethyst purple shade they are now and for the rest of my life. It doesn’t ruin my eye sight, I’ve been staring at computers and books for so long my eyesight sort of sucks now as I can’t see far away.”</p><p>The genetic mutation also affects me as I grow no facial, body, pubic hair except on my head, eyebrows, ears, nose, and eyelashes. In my family we do not menstruate but are fertile.”</p><p>“Oh, you are so lucky!” Jill exclaimed making Lia giggle.</p><p>“Yes, but there is a massive problem with my blood though,” Lia’s smile she had on turned downward din a sadden frown.</p><p>“Why is that?” Jill asked as she became concerned with Lia’s sudden sadden appearance.</p><p>“I can’t donate blood as my white cell destroy the person I give my blood too killing all the white cells then attacking the red and even destroying veins permanently,” Jill gasped in shock as Lia nodded her head. “It’s sort of like a virus to others who don’t have my genetic mutation. I can’t even give blood to my twin brother or anyone male in my family as it will kill them. It’s also the reason why my father won’t let me join any Army, Marine, or Air Force because of this Genetic Mutation I have. If I was on the battle field and someone needed blood I couldn’t help them as I could end of killing them with just my blood alone.”</p><p>“Oh, my that is terrible, I am so sorry Lia,” Jill apologize but Lia shook her head.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I’ve made peace with it,” Lia gave a warming smile to Jill.</p><p>“Well I still think it’s awesome you don’t have to have periods, ugh mine are so horrible I’m super jealous of you now,” Jill pouted as Lia laughed.</p><p>Jill and Lia walked out of the lounge but on the other entrance just opposite of where the two women left Wesker was leaning against the wall listening. A dark smirk slowly creeped on his face as the information she just heard interested him deeply.</p><p>‘A genetic mutation effecting DNA and the blood. How interesting you are Dear heart, I can’t wait to learn more from you,” Wesker chuckled darkly as he headed back to his office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finger tips quickly moved over the key board as Lia read the report before her without looking at the electric board. Today was a very busy day at Raccoon Police Station, coming and going as quickly as they came. A large stack of reports was on the opposite side of her desk were several reports completely finished in her out box with just the other pile needed to be finished. Plus, another special stack already done that Wesker had asked her to do which was done before her other work that needed attending too. Once done typing, Lia reviewed what she had done and sent it to the printer just behind her. Wesker had been in a meeting with Chief Irons and the yelling coming from the office. Well, Chief Irons was not a happy. Most who had to pass by the office quickly moved or dodged going near the office which made everyone on edge. Because that if Iron’s wasn’t happy, then everyone know Wesker was going to be in the worst of moods. Lia waited patiently until she heads her printer stall and looked to see she was out of paper. Grunting in displeasure, she looked in her desk draw where she kept extra only to find none. Checking her other draws, she groaned s she was completely out of all area’s she kept her extra paper. Another groan was let out was that the copier room was also empty.</p>
<p>“Meaning I have to go down to the extra storage room downstairs,” Lia thought with distaste.</p>
<p>Lia did not like the storage room as it smells really old and has seen a rat or two and Lia does not like rats. Remembering her father made her and her brother locked in the basement with so many rats for a stupid punishment for not completing whatever task he made them do. Lia would ask Jill to go downstairs but she was still on patrol with Barry making Lia sigh as she got up from her chair as she headed toward the dreaded storage room.</p>
<p>Today Lia wore a black peep toe heels with a bow and showing off her fresh manicure toes painted a deep glossy violet that matches her nails. A very deep grey cotton skirt that has a high on Lia’s waist with a black stretch belt with a large single buckle in the center. Tucked into her skirt was an elbow length sleeve crisp white blouse, with a touch of stretch and features a ruffle front with hidden button up with two top buttons unbutton. Dangling from her wrists were simple bangles with small hoop earrings dangling from her ears. Her hair was up in a ponytail with two strands of her hair falling along side her face with her black square round glasses on. Deep wine-red lipstick with her soft smoky lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner.</p>
<p>Heading down the few staircases slowly from her boss’s office taking her time with each step. Walking down the empty hallway with the lights flickering in need of a new bulb. Arriving, Lia opened the door hearing the hinges squeak open eerily as it has aged greatly with rust. Flipping on the light switch only to have some lights flicker on then go out barely leaving two lights on making it hard to see.</p>
<p>Lia frowned, “Great.”</p>
<p>Sighing heavily, she moved through the old metal shelves that were filled with multiple objects and boxes. Moving through the sleeves, Lia remembered the paper was toward the back of the room along the wall area. Usually, the copier room is stacked with paper, though with this busy week everyone has been using up the paper including herself. Though she hoped someone else would retrieve the paper if they were out though that wish had gone ungranted. Leading to where she was now as the room smelled heavily of dust and something almost dead. Trying to see in the barely lite room, Lia smiled when she saw the boxes that held the paper. Taking hold of the box lid, she opened to have her smile drop to find the box empty. Tossing the box aside, Lia grabbed another to also find it empty again. The third, the fourth, to the fifth and now the sixth box was empty making her let out a frustrated grunt tossing the box in hand to the pile of boxes on the ground.</p>
<p>Looking towards the top shelf she groaned as it was the only on unopen, “Seriously?”</p>
<p>Letting out a defeated sigh for gawd know how many times already sighing today, Lia jumped up in her heels to reach the box but each time she didn’t even come close. Pinching the bridge of her nose under her glasses as Lia knew she had to climb the shelf. Throwing her head back, groaning as Lia gripped the shelf as it was already shaky as she began to climb to the very large shelf to reach the top to get the damn paper she needed.</p>
<p>T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T</p>
<p>Wesker slammed Irons office door shut as he had a deep dark scowl on his face while stomping back to his office. As he walked everyone cowered away or hid from his gaze trying to act busy not to feel his wrath. The Alpha Team Captain wanted so badly to put that fat bastard on his medical table to be his personal experiment with the virus Birkin was working on for him. Wesker wanted to put his fist through the wall with how frustrated he felt. Chief Irons complaining over the most idiotic stuff such as supplies like office materials, then reports not being turned in or done on time, Irons own personal shit, and information that Wesker already know of. Yet three hours of this ranting would drive any man mad! Briskly walking to his office, he stopped to see Jill Valentine placing some papers on his sweet Dearheart’s desk yet she herself was missing. Oh, such sweet little Lia has been a blessing to have, she has been the one submitting most of the reports while he had other paper work to catch up on due to Irons constant bothering. Usually, he was on top of his work though with this week has been putting him behind which Wesker hates.</p>
<p>“Miss Valentine!” his booming commander voice made Jill jump and turned scared towards her boss.</p>
<p>“Yes sir?” Jill’s back went straight as she stood straight scared of her superior officer which pleased Wesker.</p>
<p>He deeply enjoyed his team being terrified of him, he was the Alpha of this place and those who challenged him know not too. Though Chris Redfield did so often which ended up having the shit beaten out of him in training or night patrol that Wesker knew Chris hated the most. “Where is Dearheart?” he asked gruffly as he watched her gulp.</p>
<p>“I saw her head downstairs to the extra storage room, sir,” Jill replied.</p>
<p>Breathing through his nose he turned and headed down the stairs to his new destination. He did tell Lia he was going to need her after the meeting to go over several documents, events coming up that involved the police department, and outside activities along with new work schedules. Wesker walked quickly down the winding stair cases as he ignored the barely lite hallway to see the storage room door open. Walking in quietly he listened until he heard a girlish squeak in the far back of the room. Grinning devilishly, he walked towards the sound not making a single sound himself as his vision caught the sight of clothing of his sweetest Dearheart climbing the rickety shelf.</p>
<p>“Dearheart?”</p>
<p>“AH!” Lia screamed as she clutched the shelf. She turned to glare hard at Wesker who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Grabbing an empty ink cartridge box, she threw it at her boss who easily dodged as she yelled, “What is wrong with you?! Stop laughing, it isn’t funny!”</p>
<p>Wesker didn’t stop as he moved closer to Lia, “Sorry my dear, I couldn’t help myself. Though, why on Earth are you climbing the shelf may I ask?”</p>
<p>“I’m getting more paper from Mount Everest here,” Lia huffed still not liking him for scaring her half to death.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t the copier room have extra?”</p>
<p>“No, their out and I had to come down here to this creepy place to get more,” Lia groaned as she moved up a shelf slowly as her heels did not have the best grip to keep traction.</p>
<p>Wesker moved towards her about to place his hands on her hips, “Dearheart come down before you hurt yourself.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Lia lightly slapped his hand away which Wesker gave a look like ‘Did you just do that?’ and she gave the ‘Yeah I did’ look back with a smug smile. Turning back as she reached the top shelf, “See I made it, now to open the box which I hope there better not be a rat in it.”</p>
<p>“Why would a rat be in the box?” Wesker questioned.</p>
<p>Lia looked at her boss, “Because I hate rats and I have seen one or two in this creepy place as I wish not to be bitten by them. Got bit multiple times as a kid and I don’t want to now.”</p>
<p>“You were bitten as a child?”</p>
<p>“More like a punishment from my father if my brother and I weren’t good or didn’t finish whatever training he forced upon us,” Lia grumbled not to pleased with a memory arising.</p>
<p>“Forced you?” Wesker’s eyebrow rose up with this information.</p>
<p>“My family is heavy on being in the Military being Army, Airforce or Marine. My father made my older brother, my older twin, and myself in his own boot camp of basic training to ready us when we went into whatever military force we wanted to be in or pushed into. Though with my genetics, I could not and my father would not let me so he pushed me the hardest even with being punished; he hated that he had to have a daughter who couldn’t follow in her family tradition,” Lia explained sadly. Her chin rested in her hand as she stared at the wall then shook her head pushing the memories back. “But it doesn’t matter anymore, my father has his sons and I’m just a disappointment as well as his most hated child since the death of my grandmother.”</p>
<p>“Sorry to hear that Dearheart.”</p>
<p>Lia turned to Wesker, “Don’t give me the pity of hearing my tragic past Wesker. I have enough pity to last me three lifetimes and I don’t want it from you or anyone else.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t my intention but I shall keep that in mind. Now, please come down before you fall as I wish to not see you harmed. Then who would help me with my paperwork,” Wesker faked sounding sad only to have Lia roll her eyes.</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s why you keep me around,” Lia smiled a little as Wesker chuckled with a small smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>Looking back as Lia was about to lift the lid on the box, her eyes widen in fear as she froze in place. There on top of the box was a rat staring right at her.</p>
<p>“AH! RAT!” Lia screamed in fear.</p>
<p>Loosing traction with her heels as Lia slipped off the shelf she was about to fall to the floor. Lia shut her eyes as she waited for her body to hit the hard cement ground yet Lia didn’t feel any pain from falling. Instead, she felt her frame being cradled against a firm frame. Her hands clenched a soft material under her fingertips, and the smell of cologne that was very pleasing to take in. Opening her eyes, Lia blushed as she was being held against Wesker’s frame.</p>
<p>The Alpha Team Captain’s eyes widen behind his sunglasses as Lia screamed in fear. Then, seeing her begin to fall Wesker acted fast. He caught his precious Dearheart with wrapping an arm around her waist and the other under her legs bridal style as he held her close to him. His feet slid on the floor as he was crouched down with his knees bent with his right knee on the ground. Wesker’s eyes looked down as Lia’s own eyes were shut tightly while one of her hands clench his navy button up by his neck and the other on his sleeve on his right bicep. Breathing in deep, the Umbrella Agent took in her intoxicating scent. Wesker could make out a sweet floral note that resembles jasmine somewhat with nectarous sweeter like honey. The sweet smell taking full of his lungs, Wesker had to stop himself from wanting to taste what he inhaled from her skin and from her ebony locks.</p>
<p>“Are you alright Dearheart?” Weskers baritone voice asked.</p>
<p>Lia looked up blushing in embarrassment as he did warn her but also, that she could see pass his lenses. “His eyelashes are blonde against his strikingly blue eyes,” she thought blushing a bit more.</p>
<p>She nodded lightly, “Yes, thank you.”</p>
<p>EEEKKKK!!!!!</p>
<p>Both looked up as the shelf was leaning down about to fall on them both. Wesker held Lia tighter as her arms wrapped around his neck as he dashed out the isle. He grunted as his left shoulder hit the wall sliding down to the floor as the two watched the shelf fell onto the shelf across. And just like domino’s, each shelf all the way to the entrance fell to the ground.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Lia cursed as her body went limp in Weskers arms as she watched the mess unfold before her and letting her rest in his lap. Still with her arms wrapped loosely around his neck she rested her head in her arm. “Today is not my day.”</p>
<p>Wesker had goose bumps running down his neck as her soft finger tips brush against the end of his hairline by his left ear.</p>
<p>“Did you get bit?” Wesker asked as Lia looked at him confused.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>Removing his hand from her legs he reached up pulling her right hand from his neck. Through his fingerless gloves as his finger tips examine her silky soft skin for any bite marks. “So soft, I wonder what else is soft on her,” Wesker thought holding her tender small hand in his larger gloved hand.</p>
<p>His very sweet assistant was beautiful as she turned many heads in the station which Wesker hated. With his morbid interest with Umbrella’s B.O.W.’s and the virus Birkin was currently working on to terrorizing Chris at work. Albert Wesker had added to the things he wanted and his precious Dearheart was something he wanted. Being very possessive, Wesker had taken an interest in Lia in hopes to sway her to him. Since first witnessing her terrorize Chris just before he interviews, Weskers sight were set on Lia instantly. Women were easily drawn and swayed to him yet she wasn’t like the others as she was a challenge. Then again, Wesker loved a challenge as she did and he planned to win.</p>
<p>“Oh no, I wasn’t but thank you for checking,” Lia thanked him but she looked at her hand he held.</p>
<p>His finder tips were a bit rough probably from years on the force but felt nice against her skin. She was still blushing being so close to her boss but it wasn’t so bad. Lia enjoyed working with her boss that wasn’t bad on his looks even with his sunglasses concealing his blue eyes. She had a light crush on Wesker though she shouldn’t since he was his boss but so far, she kept it secret. Lia had someone she dated for a long time before moving back to America for her Grandmother’s funeral but after certain events she broke up with her ex. Even while living in the South of London during her time attending the University of Oxford. With her close friends she had her own string of one-night stands after her ex treated her and some crushes but they never last. Wesker and Lia had their teasing flirty moments, also enjoying to make Chris miserable so why not have the crush. It was just simple flirting here and there at work but nothing has progressed so far.</p>
<p>“I warned you to get down my dear,” Wesker spoke as Lia looked away embarrassed.</p>
<p>“I know,” she whimpered avoiding his gaze while pouting. She looked at the mess she made. “This is going to take forever to clean up.” She turned back still pouting to her boss, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“This woman,” Wesker thought wanting to take her painted lips to taste if she is sweeter than the wine color on her lips.</p>
<p>SQUEAK!</p>
<p>Lia’s eyes widen in fear to look to the mess to see the very rat crawl up on top one of the shelves that fell. Her arms rewrapping around Wesker’s neck almost choking him holding her body up as she frantically yelled in panic, “KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!”</p>
<p>Wesker grabbed a thick book that had fallen near him as he chucked the book at the rat which hit the rodent as a squeak as it made contact.</p>
<p>The rat ran off as Wesker pulled on Lia’s arm, “Dearheart as much as I love having you against me, I also need to breath.”</p>
<p>She looked him dead in the face seriously, “Get me out of this rat-infested room and I will.”</p>
<p>Captain Wesker couldn’t help but chuckle as he held her as he stood up with the help of the wall. Maneuvering around the fallen debris and shelves to exit the room.</p>
<p>“Captain!” Both Lia and Wesker turned to see Jill, Barry, and Chris running up to them looking worried.</p>
<p>“We heard a loud crash, is everything alright?” Barry questioned as the trio slowed their pace as they approach their Captain and his secretary still in his arms with Lia’s around his neck.</p>
<p>Chris moved to look into the room to exclaimed, “The hell happened! It’s a mess in here!”</p>
<p>Jill moved to see what Chris said was a mess and was he wasn’t wrong. Looking at Wesker and Lia for answers.</p>
<p>“I went to get more paper and had an accident,” Lia blushed embarrassed with what happened as she averted their gaze.</p>
<p>“Dearheart climbed the shelf as I advised her to climb down which she refused, a rat scared her making her fall and luckily I was there to catch her or she would have been gravely injured,” Wesker answered as Lia gave a glare making the Captain smirk. He was rubbing it in that she was wrong and he was right about climbing down and not wanting to get hurt.</p>
<p>Jill, Barry and Chris all looked at each other confused but said nothing.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!” Everyone tensed as they heard Irons roar angrily wile stomping over to the group. His face red with anger as he approached.</p>
<p>“Put me down, put me down!” Lia whispered hurriedly as she wiggled in Wesker’s arms to be put down.</p>
<p>Wesker bent down as he gently places Lia on her feet as she let go of his neck letting the cold air brush against his neck as the warmth from her touch was gone. Lia straightened her cloths feeling so embarrassed her cheeks were still flushed a deep shade of pink.</p>
<p>“I demand what is going on! There are reports that need to be done and all you are doing is standing around!” Irons yelled as Jill, Lia, Chris, and Barry were fearful of him while Wesker’s bad mood returned with having to deal with the overweight pain in the ass Chief Irons once again.</p>
<p>“Um – well, I was – I,” Lia was stuttering to come up with an excuse but Lia’s mind was going blank as she had to deal with Irons anger before and boy was that a horrible incident. She spilled hot tea when she ran into him on accident, then even with apologizing Irons really ripped into her about his expensive shirts and shoes being ruined. The man was a piece of shit in the worst of ways as Lia hated him just as much as she hated Chris, but she wasn’t going to lose her job over the man throwing a tantrum over a shirt. Which is why she was playing the innocent act with Irons but in reality, Lia wished the tea was hot enough to leave third degree burns on the fat man.</p>
<p>“I was assisting Ms. Sweets in retrieving more copy paper and the shelves were unstable causing the destruction in the room. Another being the rat that came across almost bit Lia which the exterminator needs to be called,” Wesker responded to Irons as his voice as stone cold as beneath his glasses was a most heated, hellfire glare staring to the low life he had to call his boss.</p>
<p>Irons growled, “Still doesn’t you all should be standing around doing nothing, clean that mess up and get those reports done NOW!” Storming off to his office the four sighed in relief but Wesker was still aggravated.</p>
<p>Lia whined like a hurt puppy as she looked pass Chris at the mess, “This is going to take forever.”</p>
<p>Just as she slumped her shoulders the rat ran passed her feet, “AHHHH!”</p>
<p>“Rat!” Jill also exclaimed as she moved out of the way but when she looked back at the Lia.</p>
<p>She was missing.</p>
<p>“The hell she went?” Jill asked.</p>
<p>The three looked to see a trail of smoke leading back to the stairs. Wesker chuckled as he walked passed seeing his Dearheart run for her life from the small rodent.</p>
<p>“Chris, Barry clean this up. Jill please go find Dearheart to make sure she isn’t going to have a heart attack then get back to work,” Wesker ordered the two as he walked back to his office.</p>
<p>“Um yes sir,” the three spoke as Chris groaned about cleaning as Jill jogged pass her boss to fine if Lia was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter I will be making Wesker’s office a slight bit bigger than most since the police station is in a museum. That some areas I am going to make bigger to help with the story and just think that there are some places even in the REV2 remake could have made a bit bigger. This is just something I feel that I like because some areas are just too small. I am also going to try and add items from the original game from pictures I looked up to make sure it adds to how I see his character would have in his office.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather was such a warm in the city of Raccoon City as everyone was going on about their business. Though within the City Police Department as a certain secretary was not in a bright warm mood. Lia sat at her desk in a dull haze of working like a depressed cat that had a bath. Her hair was loosely kept up but a clip with several strands falling loose along side her face. Her makeup was just simple than her usual glamour she wears. Today was just base, foundation, very thin eyeliner, mascara, and dark nude lipstick. Lia’s choice of clothing was business black flats, jet black office slacks, black button up blouse with no jewelry. Glasses were low on Lia’s nose as she typed up a report form no giving any notice to the people around her as she worked. She kept quiet as often most didn’t think she was even I the room as this young woman didn’t say a word most of the time she was in office.</p><p>As she sat there, giving out a sigh Lia turned to her printer waiting for the stack to finish before grabbing the freshly printed paper to the deliver to the filling room. Weaving through the halls passing other officers, most didn’t notice Lia as she was standing at her normal height of five foot one. With her heels she often was much taller around five foot five or six depending on her heel choice. As she moved through, back in the office as Jill leaned to the side of her chair as she watched Lia walk off. Jill could tell that something was bothering Lia as her friend wasn’t acting like her usual self. Heck she didn’t even scold Chris for coming forty minutes late or him bumping into her coming back from lunch. Chris noticed as well but said nothing to get out of one scolding than two from both his boss and Lia in one day. So, the gunman left her alone but also Barry was another in the group to notice Lia’s strange attitude. It was very gloomy as if a dark cloud was constantly raining down on her. Heck, earlier in the day Lia ran into two of the buildings pillars while turning down a different corner and clipping the wall almost making her trip over.</p><p>“Okay, something is going on with Lia and we need to figure out what,” Jill stated as she sat back up in her chair staring at Barry and Chris.</p><p>Chris rolled his eyes, “If she is having a bad day leave her alone. Especially if it keeps her from chewing my ass out, leave her be.”</p><p>Jill glared at him as she rolled over to hit him upside his head. “She is our friend and half the time you do deserve those scolding’s.”</p><p>“Leave him be Jill, and Chris you should care as I know you have been trying to get on her good side,” Barry spoke as Chris looked defeated in that truth. “She has been acting strange as I am worried for her. I don’t think she even ate lunch; she was still at her desk when I came back from lunch.”</p><p>“We need to ask her what’s up before she falls down the stairs,” Jill stated as she got up being followed by Barry and a reluctant Chris.</p><p>In that moment as the three went looking for Lia, our favorite secretary was coming from the filling room with a large binder looking over data sheets all in her own head walking back to her desk.</p><p>“Lia. Hey, Lia. Lia!”</p><p>Looking up suddenly only to fall forward as her purple eyes widen as she saw the steps to the lower floor she missed as she was about to fall down. Though something grabbed the back of her shirt and pants halted her from being gravely injured from the steep fall. Looking behind her as Barry had grabbed the back of her shirt and Jill her pants both looking scared as they were glad to grab her in time. Pulling her back as Lia was shaking just a bit from almost falling as the two brought her over to a cushion bench for her to sit on.</p><p>“Holy hell girl you okay?” Barry asked kneeling down on one knee as Lia nodded her head.</p><p>“Yes, thank you both for saving me. I must have been seriously caught up in my work to not notice where I was going.”</p><p>“No problem but that was one of the things we wanted to talk to you about,” Jill spoke, Lia looking at her friend confused.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Lia”, this time Lia looked at Barry. “Honey, we know something has been bothering you all day if not the past two days. You haven’t been yourself and with what just happened we need to know what is going on? Tell us what up, we are here for you.”</p><p>Dropping her head as her shoulders sagged downward with a sadden sigh, Lia ran her hand over her hair unsure how to start. Looking back up, Lia looked to her friends (not caring if Chris was there leaning against the wall listening) she began to explain, “It’s been almost two months since my grandmother’s funeral. In doing so my grandmother left her Will. By code of my family, in the death of a family member dying and if they left a will. The family would have to wait a month or two before the Will can be read to reveal who obtains everything left behind to them to allow all members to arrive within a certain time frame for the Will Hearing.”</p><p>“So, your family is about to have the Will read soon which is why you have been upset?” Chris pondered as this all confused him though Lia nodded.</p><p>“But it isn’t just about the Will. My grandmother was the very Head of the Duchannes meaning she had access to all of the family’s money, estates, charities, and more. I don’t have much family besides my father mother, two older brothers with one brother having married with two kids. My family has very old traditions but my grandmother changed that when her husband died. Usually it’s the men that control everything but when my grandfather died it all went to her instead of my father,” Lia answered.</p><p>“Bet he wasn’t too happy about that,” Jill scoffed as Lia has told her about how her father is not a nice man.</p><p>“No, he was not as my father was increasing furious that he was bypassed by his mother in law. My father wasn’t born from my family, he married into it.”</p><p>“What about your mother?” Inquired Barry but Lia shook her head.</p><p>“My mother is an alcoholic that the only way to get along with my dad or anyone was and still is to drink. She isn’t much reliable mother to begin with, often with her friends at the country club drink all day and hungover most of the time at home then get drunk again. My parents don’t really care for one another as it was an arrange marriage, yet since my grandmother is gone. I’ve become increasing depressed because I’m quite scared of the outcome of what would happen when the Will is going to be read loud to everyone,” Lia rung her hands together with her eyebrows knitted together in worry.</p><p>Even now close up, Barry and Jill can see pass her makeup that Lia hasn’t sleep with dark circles around her eyes. Jill moved forward and sat down by Lia wrapping an arm around Lia’s shoulders who let out a small whimpered with her head resting on Jill’s shoulder.</p><p>“I am so sorry to hear this; I wish you come to us sooner and talked. When is the Will Hearing?” Barry asked as he stood up.</p><p>“This Friday at noon at City Hall across the street.”</p><p>All three seemed confused by the place Lia had told them.</p><p>“City Hall? Wouldn’t this matter be held privately at your grandmothers’ home?” Chris asked as he pushed himself off the wall.</p><p>Lia shook her head, “No due to the fact that my family has so much money; the family lawyer thought it be best for a Judge to read the will that was outside of the families payroll or friends with any Judge to make sure they don’t tamper with the Will. Say if my grandmother gave everything to charity, the Judge if paid off by my father reads the will can lie to say he will get everything instead of the truth.”</p><p>“Damn that’s crooked,” Barry sneered.</p><p>“That’s my father. He wants the money my grandmother has and everything else, but I’m more scared of what will happen if he doesn’t get it. He may have major ties in the Military but having him as a father I know his anger would explode harder than the eruption of Mount St. Helens,” Lia explained further as her body began to shake. Jill rubbed her sides to comfort Lia as she deeply felt hurt that she had to go through all this.</p><p>“Again, I am sorry you are going through this,” Jill apologized.</p><p>“Thank you but another shitty thing is that the news has caught word of this and been calling to try to get an interview with me. I’m surprised they haven’t come here yet. I had to unplug all my phones and keep my cell phone off.”</p><p>“Damn girl, why didn’t you come sooner to tell us that! If their causing trouble we can have police –“</p><p>“No no no! Please don’t because I know the news has free of speech but they just want a damn story before the Will Hearing and I’m not going to give it to them. I’m more scared of my father that at the hearing I will get everything and he will come after me!” Lia waved her hands frantically as she shook her head not wanting to involve them in the idiocy that the news has been bugging her. In truth what she spoke was true, her grandmother warned about death the news will be a pain but of her father.</p><p>If she did get everything, Lia’s grandmother told her to get a restraining order against her family to keep herself safe. Then again, both women knew that Lia’s father would do anything to make sure Lia would get hurt or die so he can get everything. The only other person that Lia could possibly trust was her grandmothers’ lawyer that she knew since she was young whom to be her best friend named Edmund Sidney. Lia has met Sidney many times even when she was in college as he was vacationing there with his own family and had delivered a gift from her grandmother one year. Lia trusted the old man as he also hated her father with a hellfire passion.</p><p>“Which is why I asked you to inform your boss of said situation my dear,” Everyone turned to see a tall elderly man in his fifties standing behind Chris. His blackish grey hair was combed elegantly back with light color skin on his lean form as he stood about six foot. Wearing an expensive three-piece navy, black pin stripe suit with a black tie and business black shoes. In his hand was a black leather brief case with gold locks, a Rolex on his left wrist and sporting thin rectangle framed glasses on his nose. Dashingly handsome older man stood there with Captain Wesker by his said making everyone stand up in a panic to see their boss back from a meeting at the mayor’s office uptown.</p><p>“Captain!” Chris, Jill, and Barry spoked worriedly as their boss glared at them while Lia stood up and rushed over to hug the older man who returned the hug.</p><p>“Sidney!” Lia exclaimed as she missed him so. Sidney often kept in touch with Lia while she was away with college to make sure she was doing well and if she needed any help, he was there for her.</p><p>“Hello my dear, it has been some time since I have seen you. I am terribly sorry I couldn’t make it for the funeral,” Sidney spoke as he pulled back from the hug as he used his thumb to wipe a tear from Lia’s eye. “There was a storm in Germany that greatly delayed my return.”</p><p>“It’s okay, you’re here now. I’m just really glad you could make it back, I don’t know if I can go through with this hearing,” Lia replied though her temperament was breaking as her eyes began to glisten with tears.</p><p>“I understand my dear but I will be by your side through it all,” Sidney symphonize to Lia whose head dropped against his chest as she started to shake.</p><p>Albert watched as his Dearheart was upset as he can tell Lia was still having a hard time coping with the lost a family member so close. Wesker couldn’t remember his own parents much now nor did he care as they were no longer alive. He needed not to dwell on the past as he stepped forward gaining the attention to the lawyer before him and Lia lifting her head sniffling to wipe a tear away from his gaze.</p><p>“I can see that this is getting upset for her, lets go to my office to talk is to why you are here Mr. Sidney,” Wesker spoke politely as he could earning a nod from the man. Then turned to his employees, “Get back to work to make sure all the paper work is done before you leave or consequences will be given.”</p><p>All three gave “Yes sir” before returning to work.</p><p>Stepping to the side as he held his hand out, “If you could follow me; we can discuss this matter in private.”</p><p>“Certainly. Come my dear,” Sidney placed his hand behind Lia’s back to guide her to her boss’s office.</p><p>Once inside as Lia took a seat on the couch next to the wall closer to his desk as Sidney took the black wooden, leather chair in front of the desk as Wesker closed the door behind him to give them all privacy. Closing the blinds on all his windows looking in, Wesker moved around his large cherry wood desk with the lamp light on to sit in his black leather rolling armchair. The latest computer that the police had within their system lay on the right-hand side of the desk with several files stacked neatly beside it with some office supplies in a metal cup holder. Several books stacked by the desk lamp, black telephone, some papers placed in the center. Behind him were the S.T.A.R.S. logo behind him with the sides of all his awards he earned neatly placed on the wall. A faded wooden large cabinet dresser stood behind Albert as he kept several case files, books, the fax machine/printer, and anything he stored in a small safe he kept underneath hidden with two lamps on each side lite up. Across from his desk along the wall by the wall by the dress as a wooden shelf holding several books, a small box tv, several trophies, large size books on law, and more files. Some paintings also behind Lia where she sat showed he had good taste in different collections of a famous painter, some floral settings to ease the mood for some people coming to talk to the Head Captain in need. Beside the American flag near the window behind Sidney, a metal filing cabinet in the corner and a fake tree plant on the opposite side of the couch by the door where Lia sat far from.</p><p>“Please tell me what you direly needed of me Mr. Sidney?” Wesker asked as he placed his folded hands onto the desk.</p><p>“I am in need of you to help provide protect for Lia before, during, and after the trial that is this Friday. If you haven’t heard from the news and paper about the hearing?” Sidney asked as he crossed his legs with his hands in his lap looking like a lawyer at work.</p><p>“Yes, I have heard as the Mayor had informed me during our meeting that a special hearing at Court House as Major Sweets had asked me to provide protection for his family,” Wesker mentioned as Lia snapped her head at him angry.</p><p>“He what?!” She stood up as she yelled angry as Sidney quickly turned grabbing her wrist.</p><p>“Lia sit down,” he commanded calmly.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? He went to the fucking mayor for protection are you kidding me? –“</p><p>“Lia that is enough, sit down,” Sidney ordered harsher but Lia tore her wrist from his grip.</p><p>“No! He is a trained sniper for fucks sake, he doesn’t need – “</p><p>“DEARHEART!” Weskers voice boomed as Lia shook from his voice as she went silent though fearful and mad with emotion. Never has Lia been yelled at by her boss, often always at Chris or other workers for not doing their work and lazing about. She was used to his voice being loud with yelling but calling her a name she has become used too was able snap her out of her anger fit.</p><p>Sidney snapped his head to the Captain stunned to hear the pet name given to Lia.</p><p>“Dearheart I know you are upset but I need you to sit down. Can you do that?” Wesker calmed asked as Lia sat down biting the inside of her cheek as her lip trembled. She inhaled though her nose and out. Wesker watched as she calmed somewhat of herself down. Looking back at Sidney who was watching him suspiciously. “The Mayor asked me if I could do it, since he said him and Major Sweets go way back. I told him I would place officers in the building to make sure no trouble is caused.”</p><p>Wesker looked to the side from under his glasses to Lia as inhaled through her nose in sharply looking disgusted then back at Sidney, “Unfortunately I could not give Major Sweets extra protect besides what I can give to the building. Not only that, his daughter is am employee here as my secretary.”</p><p>“So you think there will be a conflict of interest if you did?” Inquired Sidney.</p><p>“Yes, I do but I don’t wish to make you think you aren’t safe Lia,” Wesker spoke a she scuffed.</p><p>“You don’t know my father Captain,” Lia spoke with disgust. Standing up and went to the door, “I think it’s best I head home early Sir. I’m not feeling well.”</p><p>Before Wesker could say anything, Lia opened and slammed the door behind her.</p><p>“Let her cool down. Lia and her father have never gotten along even when she was young,” Sidney lamented.</p><p>“There seems to be bad blood between her and her father?”</p><p>“More than you could ever know, the only freedom she has ever had was going to Europe for college. To be as far away from him as possible, and the only other person beside myself who cared was Coraline her grandmother,” Sidney looked at his hands in sorrow. “She was my best friend growing up and was able to still help her even through her own shitty arranged marriage as her Lawyer. I promised to look after Lia if anything happened to Cora, and I stand to uphold that promise till I die myself.”</p><p>His stare met back up to Wesker with a glare colder than ice, “What’s with the pet name?”</p><p>Albert tilted his head in confusion, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Dearheart, that is what you called Lia, Captain,” Sidney chided. “In my years that I have know this family and Lia has never liked pet names. Her grandmother was the only one to give her a pet name and that was Bizzy Bee.”</p><p>“I can inform you that I call most of the women that I know this little name, its not to be a pet name. An old officer when I was in the U.S. Army, I worked with often said it and it somewhat stuck,” Wesker lied as there was no officer and he only called Jill once by accident when he thought it was Lia.</p><p>Even if he did use it, it was to sway women for his own needs.</p><p>“Even when I first called her that, Miss Sweets still has yet to inform if she disliked it though I mean no harm. She is by far one of the best secretaries I have ever had, and a valued member in this office. Everyone loves her here, I’m glad I hired her,” that was the truth. Wesker could clearly see a change in many of the officers here and also an improvement in him. She was great at her job, if she left the whole department would probably fall back in chaos with everything disorganized.</p><p>Sidney kept his hard glare for a minute before slightly settling down in the chair but the air still tense.</p><p>“Yes, Lia has talked to me once over the phone about this place. She sounds really happy here, and I don’t want to take her away from something she likes doing. Even though she doesn’t need the money,” Sidney affirmed.</p><p>Wesker raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Sidney gave a closed lip smirked, “Just between us, Lia already has money to support her for several years even without if she gets everything in the Will. In truth, she doesn’t actually need a job, but her grandmother and I taught her that if you want something you earn it through hard work. That she has accomplished for sure, even though some mistakes.”</p><p>Wesker can sense a threat in his voice, this man has earned power and wealth as well as a huge protective side for his sweet, sweet Dearheart.</p><p>“I assure Mr. Sidney; I will place my finest officers in the room to make sure to keep her safe without trying to play favorites sir,” Wesker spoke as Sidney tilted his head before standing up fixing his suit as Wesker also stood up as well.</p><p>“I do hope so, because the power the Duchannes have is far greater than Umbrella. Spy.”</p><p>Weskers eyes widen in shock as his blood went colder than the Artic waters. Sidney grinned darkly as he grabbed his brief case and walked out. Leaving Wesker feeling fearful that how someone like this man knew of his undercover at S.T.A.R.S. and working for Umbrella. This fear soon turned to blinding angry as he punched his desk hard leaving a crack in the wood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know my writing somewhat suck but I haven’t written anything in SO LONG! I am extremely out of shape so please be nice. No one is a perfect writer. Just please enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wesker was in his home in the dark as he sat in his home office as his computer screen was lit up illuminating the dark scowl on his features. After the small meeting with his Dearheart and her lawyer, his mood was beyond hell fire fury. There was a leak someplace within Umbrella for Mr. Sidney to know that he was a double agent. Wesker had to contain his anger during the day but now he waited until William arrived at his home outside of the busy city of Raccoon; in a delicate nice suburban neighborhood. He had a condo but with certain information gaining on his personal time on Umbrella and Spencer, he moved to this quiet little neck of the woods where most of everyone kept to themselves. Barely any children on his street but he kept up his admiral appearances as a good neighbor though loathing most that lived there. Exhaling hard through his nose, a growl slipped from his lips as he was still clueless as to whom or how his cover was blown. Yet, his sweet little secretary doesn’t seem to know unless she was hiding a secret. Lia, from his understanding was far more worried and upset with her father and the upcoming hearing than anything with Umbrella. But everyone can lie and hold secrets, it was for Wesker to see if she knew anything.</p><p>Upon his screen was information he found online about his STARS secretary. Graduating from high school at the young age of sixteen. Lia managed to acquire a scholarship in Scotland at the University of St. Andrews. With gaining Master Degrees in International Relations, Computer Science, and Langue’s for over five years. Then, she went on to Oxford of South London for six more years adding several more degrees ranging from Information Science, Computer Engineering, Mechanical Engineering, and even Electrical Engineering. Lia Sweets was a computer genius with impeccable IQ of 157. A genius level that was far greater than his own intelligence.</p><p>‘Yet, why have you decided to join such a downgraded job as a cops secretary?’ Wesker thought, as he looked over the screen before him.</p><p>It was a news paper article he had found pertaining to a group of scientists that have created a computer security system for the military, even home bond technologies that Bill Gates even hired for his own computer company and funding. This group was Lia and two other male scientist that have actually made millions and even own a small company together in London. Wesker somewhat understood what Sidney had meant as to Lia having money as this company made her a multi-dollar millionaire by age twenty-five. Graduated and living in London, only to be brought back to the States due to her grandmother passing. From all that out Captain could find, there was a small mention of a contract with Umbrella that was denied by the company Lia created with the other two men known as S.E.T. “Security, Engineering, Telecommunications” Technologies. A company that literally creates their own product, writes their manuals, provides in multiple langue’s for different countries, and production line all within their company grounds. Even named the company after the ancient Egyptian God Set. Famous for Wars, chaos, and storms. Interesting.</p><p>Grunting, Wesker moved his mouse to another article pertaining to the Duchannes family or rather Lia’s father. General Marcus Sweets of the U.S. Army Pilot and trained Sniper. Earning multiple awards, badges, and honors almost as long as Wesker’s arm. Such a pretentious man from the evidence he collected. Big into military arms as he got older and into the family business that the family he married into or well was in until Lia’s grandmother took over and cut the General out. Since then, he has made his own contracts, allies, and business with multiple different military companies and within the government.</p><p>‘Sounds like a shady man with dark secrets,’ dully thought of the older man as Wesker has met the man on some small occasions while he was in the Army as a mole. Even again when he was starting to requite for S.T.A.R.S. though even if undercover from orders that Umbrella had given to him to spy upon the public and for Weskers own interest of dredging up info on Spencer’s ‘supposed’ plan that was being hidden. There was something that made Wesker’s own anxiety flare up as something seriously did not sit well with his so-called boss.</p><p>Removing his glasses, Albert rubbed his right eye as he felt the strain of staring at the computer in such poor lighting but also feeling the headache beginning to form from all the nonsense. Leaning back in his leather black chair, Wesker would have to find out who the mole is as well as figure out what Lia has to do with Umbrella or if she knows anything. He would have to tread carefully around her even though he enjoys his time with his Dearheart. Groaning out loud while his hands covered his face, pulling down on his skin as he knew if Birkin ever heard that, Wesker wouldn’t hear the end of it until he put a bullet in the poor man’s head.</p><p>Shutting off his computer, Wesker headed for his room as he needed to get up early for his supposed job at the police station. Tomorrow he will have a word with Lia, to try and pry some information out of her. With her unfortunate emotional state with her family, she could give up more than she would like too. Only time will tell until tomorrow.</p><p>‘I will get what I want my dear. I always do,’ a dark smirk appeared on his face as a challenge will only be won by him. </p><p>T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T</p><p>Wesker walked into the R.P.D. from the lower ground parking level from the elevator up the stairs to his office. The building was already busy with officers doing their jobs and working diligently. Upon reaching his floor, Wesker passed his S.T.A.R.S. team working, even Chris was on time though as he reached his office he stopped. His secretary was not at her desk. Looking to his watch as it was only three minutes past eight. Usually from his findings, his Dearheart was hear early around seven and never was late. Moving out the hall to his team as something felt off.</p><p>“Where is Lia?” his booming voice startled Jill, Chris and Barry whom all looked at him confused.</p><p>“She isn’t here?” Jill asked.</p><p>“I figured she didn’t catch the bus like she usually takes and waited for the next or something,” Barry replied.</p><p>RRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG!!! RIIIINNNGGGG!!!!</p><p>Jill picked the phone up, “STA- ,” Jill stopped talking as all three men could head a frantic female voice on the other end of the line. Jill turned to her boss handing him the phone, “It’s Lia and she says she needs help.”</p><p>Sighing as Wesker took the phone placing it to his ear, “Dearheart?”</p><p>“You need to come and get me now!” Lia shouted from the other line.</p><p>“What is going on for me to come and get you from your home?” Wesker asked none too thrilled but he could hear his secretary shuffling around in the background of her home.</p><p>“There are four news crew outside of my apartment and outside of my building as well. Its drawing a crowd and I can’t leave!” there was a muffled voice in the background sounded by Lia shouting ‘GO AWAY YOU FREAKS!’ before turning her attention back to the phone. “PLEASE! I need help Wesker. This was something Sidney wanted to talk about with the Will announcement tomorrow!”</p><p>Exhaling from his nose with his eyebrows knitted together, “Chris, Barry, and Jill will come get you.” He hung up as he walked back to his office. “Go get her and make sure the reporters are sent away.”</p><p>All three of the nodded as they got up and followed their captain’s orders.</p><p>T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T</p><p>Wesker sat his desk going over some police reports that was turned in until Lia walked through his office doorway. “Sorry about being late, the reporters are getting out of hand,” Lia apologized whilst placing her shoulder bag on the ground as she sat in the leather arm chair.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Lia was taken back as she expected to be yelled at. Anyone who was ever late got a scolding that would piss yourself scared, yet nothing. “Is something wrong Captain?” Lia inquired as her head tilted to the left. </p><p>Wesker stopped what he was doing as he placed his pen down, leaned back in his chair with his hands crossed together. “Sorry if I am forward, but why are you here?”</p><p>Eyebrows raise as this was shocked coming from her boss then narrowed, “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Why did you apply here? You have a multi-million-dollar company, yet you are here. Working as my secretary for $7.50 an hour,” Wesker explained as Lia then understood what he was trying to say.</p><p>“I see you looked me up.”</p><p>“I did and I am quite curious as to why you would apply for such a low paying job when you don’t even need to work,” Wesker proclaimed, his hands up when trying to understand. “Why here?”</p><p>Lia inhaled as her shoulders dropped and leaned back in the chair. </p><p>“You are correct, I don’t need this job, “Lia began to explain. “I have more money to last me another lifetime but with my grandmothers’ death and the Will to be read tomorrow. I wanted to do something to help keep my mind off from being so depressed.  Instead I applied for different jobs around Raccoon City to help keep me busy, you were the first to call and hire me.”</p><p>“What will you do once the Will hearing is over?” Wesker’s fingers pressed together as he still sat back in his hair.</p><p>Lia bit her lower lip as she looked away unsure, “Well, there are two things that could happen.”</p><p>Wesker’s right eyebrow raised as he leaned forward with his arms on the his desk intrigued, “Enlighten me.”</p><p>“When the Judge reads the Will, certain assets will be read but there is one thing that I’m not looking forward too.”</p><p>“Which will be?”</p><p>“Complete ownership of the entire Duchanne’s fortune, estates, company ownerships, and more. Whomever my grandmother left everything to will have control over everything my family has ever made or owned,” Lia looked down unhappy as she fiddled with the end of her black plaid skirt she wore. “But there are also the other family members that get nothing, which will cause a huge problem.”</p><p>Wesker took in this knowledge then asked, “You don’t want the fortune?” Lia shook her head. “Why?”</p><p>“Because of my father. My grandmother never approved of him marrying into the family but back when my grandfather was alive. He approved of the marriage as he controlled everything since he was the Head of the Family. When he died, my grandmother took over and she cut my father off on multiple things my grandfather gave him. Thus, began the feud between them and on myself as I was my grandmother’s favorite grandchild. But now that she is dead, I don’t know what she put in the Will,” Lia answered. “Which is why Sidney asked to have some guards to protect me from my father.”</p><p>“I am going to need a good excuse Dearheart, to assign protective detail for you. Not just because your father is mean.”</p><p>“That is why you don’t understand. You never met the man that call General Marcus Sweets, he will do anything to get what he wants, even kill his own daughter.”</p><p>Wesker huffed as he didn’t believe her, “You truly believe he will kill his own daughter?”</p><p>Then again, Wekser has killed people for much less than anything Lia could possibly say to come to the enormous list of the lives he murdered for his own personal gain and Umbrella’s. He didn’t even care for the lives in this entire building, even hers. Wesker would use her to his own needs, then toss her aside like any other woman who crossed his path or ever fell for his charms. Though he was curious about his pretty secretary having so much money and yet works here. No matter if she is avoiding depression from a family members death, Wesker could sense something that could help him in his own plans outside of Umbrella or just another body to manipulate. Either way, he was going to have some fun.</p><p>“Yes! My father despises me with hellfire fury. Marcus is the kind of man who only wants sons in his family tree. Daughters are only good for marrying off and producing children.”</p><p>“Sounds very medieval,” Wesker spoke as he has heard of families doing just that.</p><p>Throughout history, the Rich and highly privilege always thought of the male species were on a higher level than women. Women to be left out of schools, not allowed to read, breed to have children, bend at the knee to serve the male species or so-called husbands. To be only a proper house wife and never to complain, only to do what she is told. The aristocratic making sure the line of the family is pure with strong male heirs to uphold family tradition. Though in history, strong woman has taken the crown and ruled, though until their heads begin to roll down hill from being over-taken once again by the male society. </p><p>“It is,” Lia’s stare began harden and ice cold as Wesker took notice. “My father hates me because I am my grandmothers favorite, but also other things I know about him would turn your head.”</p><p>‘Interesting,’ Wesker thought.</p><p>Lia looked down as she deflated from a sigh, “I don’t need more of a target on my back for my father to have on me. We already agreed to stay away from each other as it’s not worth more abuse than I already have gotten from him.”</p><p>Wesker nodded as he leaned back in his chair until a thought popped into his skull, “What would happen if you did get everything? Couldn’t you just give it all to him?”</p><p>“I would unless there is a special clause in the Will stating I can’t. Yet, I won’t know until the hearing,” She rubbed the back of her neck, the S.T.A.R.S. Captain can tell Lia is deeply worried and for some reason that look on her face picked at something in the back of his head.</p><p>Wesker’s eyebrows narrowed before shaking his head softly pushing it aside as he stood up gaining the attention Lia. Wesker moved around his desk as he stood in front Lia to crouch down balancing on his feet. Reaching out, Albert gently grasped Lia’s hand that sat in her lap as his finger tips traced over her soft skin. </p><p>‘Always so soft to the touch,’ Albert thought.</p><p>“How long did you plan to stay in Racoon City after the hearing?” Wesker asked calmly as his eyes were trained on her had as his thumb traced over her slender finger. </p><p>“Few months, I signed a six-month lease on my apartment. I still have somethings Sidney has for me that my grandmother gave him as well as to go to the mansion as I still have some stuff there to get that I gave my grandmother,” Lia spoke softly as she felt sad but she always felt sad talking about her grandmother. The hole inside of her heart was wide, made her shoulders feel heavy, hard to breath and cry most nights due to the pain.</p><p>But this. </p><p>She stared at his hand as it was cool to the touch. Warm but also cool. Not cold just the strange right temperature that made her less… heavy. Lia liked it. The flirting was nice, it helped her forget the pain, along with the joy of torturing Chris on a daily basis helped too. She liked it here, in the police office. With him. Mind some dumbass Chief Irons who can die in a ditch, this small-time job made Lia happy. Her life in London with her own business was great as well but never had she ever had good memories of Racoon City. Maybe in these short few months, she could make some good memories to take with her. Maybe even more of her boss as he was an interesting fellow. Lia was smart as she can tell there was more to this man, and again she loved a good mystery.</p><p>“Well,” Wesker began as his voice was calm as he stared at her hand then up to her face. “I can give Jill, Chris, and Barry to watch over you as you go into the court room and after for your protection. There will also be several officers in the main room, the Judge would want extra personnel with all the commotion going on with your family and the press.”</p><p>Her eyebrows went up, “Really?”</p><p>Wesker nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>“Thank you, Captain.”</p><p>Wesker hummed as he gave a small smirk, “Just Wesker is fine Dearheart.”</p><p>“Again, thank you for your help Wesker,” Lia grabbed her bag as she stood up. “I should get to work since I was late, again I apologize for doing so.”</p><p>“I do not blame you for being late my dear, you were held up unaware of the press being outside of your apartment. Anyway, I shall let your get to work as I have several reports to get to myself,” Wesker opened his office door in a gentlemanly fashion as Lia thanked him again and went to her desk leaving the Captain to shut his door again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING! So sorry I took forever but again I hardly had any inspiration. I do wish to finish this story but again I am not a perfect writer only that you enjoy my tale. Thank you all for following this story and hope you enjoy till the next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>